This invention relates to recording information on an automobile radio either from within the auto, from a separate audio source or from the radio itself.
Frequently, while driving the driver wants to record information either because it is in the driver's mind, is information which has been or is being broadcast on the radio or is music so broadcast which the driver wants to record real time.
Previously, auto radios which included a separate record feature used the standard tape recorder found in auto radios. This mechanism generally proved unwieldy, expensive and not susceptible to widespread use.
Recently, digital recording has become more available for widespread use. This invention incorporates a digital recording mechanism within an auto radio so as to allow the digital recording system to record either from an oral source within the car or from the auto audio itself.
At present, the recording time which is available for digital recording is approximately seven minutes, but this may increase in the future. Additionally, when the digital memory is fully loaded, it will wrap around and record over previous recordings. The system operates by depressing command buttons or, alternatively, by orally instructing and commanding the auto radio.
The present system will be able to play back that which has been recorded through the auto sound system. When recording oral sounds using the microphone, the radio becomes muted so as to avoid background noise.